The present invention comprises a new and distinct mini Impatiens plant botanically known as Impatiens walleriana and referred to by the cultivar name ‘Immipink.’
The new cultivar was developed in a controlled breeding program in Beit Dagan, Israel. The new mini Impatiens cultivar is characterized by small rose flowers, freely flowering habit, dark green foliage, and bushy shaped growth habit with excellent basal branching.
The new cultivar is propagated from cuttings resulting from the cross in March 1998 of the proprietary mini Impatiens selection identified as ‘FRA 301’ as female parent and the proprietary mini Impatiens selection identified as ‘BGA 310’ as male parent. ‘FRA 301’ is not commercially available and has not been patented. ‘BGA 310’ is not commercially available and has not been patented.
As a result of this cross the present cultivar was selected in February 1999 in Beit Dagan, Israel and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings over a period of several years. The distinctive characteristics of this new mini Impatiens are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction. It takes 6 to 8 weeks to produce a finished plant, starting from a rooted plug and planted in a 10 cm pot, depending on the temperature.